Snow
by hikari-loka
Summary: La nieve, tan blanca y fina, cayendo lentamente del cielo como si de un milagro se tratase…"la odio". Nunca pensó que el sueño que mas anhelada se convertiría en su condena. AU


(N/A): Bueno, originalmente desde hace tiempo había hecho este fic, no había sido imaginado específicamente para esta pareja, de hecho, en esa época ni la película había salido, así que es una adaptación del fic original, espero que lo disfruten y estaré feliz de leer sus comentario. Chao

* * *

Observo la nieve caer desde el inmenso cielo azul, eran como pequeños puntos blancos que descendía lentamente del cielo como si de un milagro se tratase y que al tocar tu piel se convertían en agua que refrescaba el ser.

Ya no sentí sus pies, sus manos se sentían entumidas debido al frio que había, podría sentir como el aire que soplaba le calaba hasta los huesos pero poco le importaba si moría de hipotermia, por un momento deseo ser como aquellos copos de nieve, chocar contra el suelo y derretirse para que su sufrimiento acabara y sus problemas se dispersaran, pero por más que lo desease, aquello nunca pasaría, ni siquiera tenía el valor de matarse ahí mismo, sabía que lo estaban vigilando y cualquier movimiento repentino seria suprimido en el momento, podía sentir los lentes de las cámaras clavadas en todo su cuerpo, observándolo, vigilándolo.

Todavía recordaba la vez en que había llegado a aquella ciudad helada con castillos monumentales dignos de cualquier rey y llenos de colores llamativos que daban ganas de tocar y visitar, ese mismo día al igual que este, la nieve caía elegante y vivaz, de una manera tan hermosa que había capturado su atención en ese instante.

Con delicadeza se había quitado el guante y había abierto su mano para sentir por si mismo aquellos pequeños pedazos de cielo derretirse en su mano, no puedo evitar soltar una sonrisa ante el recuerdo, la misma que había soltado ante la emoción de tocar aquellos pequeños copos que jamás en su vida había visto.

Su sueño en ese momento se había cumplido, siempre había deseado ver su primera nevada en Rusia y así como se lo juro, había cumplido, todo había sido perfecto, aquellas vacaciones habrían sido hermosas y el recuerdo más preciado de su vida, si no fuera porque ÉL lo había visto.

Si, aquel tirano el cual lo tenía encerrado se había enamorado de él en ese mismo instante y desde entonces su tortura había iniciado, deseo no estar ahí, deseo nunca haber visitado ese lugar, deseo no haber puesto su sueños ahí, deseo tantas cosas, pero el destino nunca se lo cumplió y ahora estaba atrapado en ese lugar, encerrado y tan alejado de su querida casa, donde todo lo que apreciaba en esta vida se encontraba lejos.

Extrañaba su casa, extrañaba su sol que todos los días salía del aquel horizonte tocando las montañas tan delicadamente que parecía como si la mano de Dios se hubiera esforzado al máximo para crear aquel espectáculo de colores y luces, extrañaba su casa, su familia, extrañaba que su madre lo levantara casi a patadas para ir a trabajar, extrañaba a su hermana pequeña y tierna, extrañaba a sus tres perros, que a pesar que lo mordían a veces, le daban el consuelo cuando estaba triste, extrañaba todo eso y mucho mas, quería volver a ver las sonrisas de sus seres queridos y poder sentir su calor, ese calor que le habían arrebatado de un día para otro.

Si tan solo hubiese sabido, si tan solo…

Pero ahora eso no importaba, ahora se encontraba atrapado en aquel país de hielo y apreciando aquella nieve que hace apenas algunos meses soñaba con tocar…

La odiaba…

La odiaba…

Odiaba a esos pequeños copos por ser libres…

Odiaba a esos copos porque ellos podían desaparecer…

Odiaba a toda ese nieve por tener la libertad que a él le había quitado…

La odiaba tanto…

Odiaba tanto a esa nieve…

La…

-La odio….-

-¿A quién odias tanto?

Por un momento se quedo gélido en su lugar, no había escuchado los pasos del otro, tal vez porque estaba demasiado perdido en su reflexión o porque su cerebro y sus sentidos había quedado tan fríos y entumidos como sus manos y sus pies.

No volteo, no quería ver la cara de aquel desgraciado que lo mantenía encerrado, no quería ver la cara de aquel maldito que lo había privado de su libertad, no quería ver la cara de aquel malvado que…que lo había enamorado y que aun lo seguía enamorando.

-deberías cubrirte mas, te va a dar hipotermia y pronto empezara una ventisca

Pudo sentir como un pequeño abrigo se acomodaba en sus hombros y un repentino calor lo invadió dándole cierto confort a su cuerpo y evitado que sus miembros murieran debido al frio.

No volteo la mirada, no tenia porque hacerlo, no quería hacerlo, no quería ver a aquellos ojos gélidos que lo habían atrapado y que ahora parecían torturarlo, no quería ver con la ternura que lo miraba, no quería ver a aquellos ojos que le robaban suspiros en la noche y lo hacían dejarse llevar hasta lo más infinito del abismo negro en el que se había hundido, no quería, porque si lo hacía, volvería a cambiar de parecer y volvería a caer.

-vámonos, que ya casi empieza la ventisca

Pudo escuchar como los pasos del otro se alejaban como si le estuviera dando tiempo para contemplar los últimos instantes de su libertad antes del encierro total, por segunda vez volvió a observar el cielo y ver lo copos blancos caer.

Con delicadeza volvió a extender su mano, como la primera vez que lo hizo en su llegada, e igual que aquel momento, un pequeño copo inocente y delicado se estaciono en sus manos para luego derretirse.

Todos era igual como aquella vez, la nieve, el cielo y "él", mirándolo desde lejos, esperándolo con aquellos ojos ensoñadores y dominantes, enamorados, al final volvió a observar el cielo por última vez en el día, perdiéndose unos segundos en su negrura, cuando estuvo satisfecho comenzó su caminata de regreso a la casa, cada paso que daba era como concreto, no sabía si era porque estaba volviendo a su encierro o era porque sus pies estaban tan entumidos que le eran difíciles de mover.

Su mirada era gacha, viendo la nieve que pisaba a sus pies, aquella nieve maldita y desgraciada que había amado antes, blanca y libre, todo lo que él ya no era, y por eso y mucho mas el la…el la….

-La odio…

* * *

_Explicación:_

Jack es un extranjero venido desde las tierra cálidas de Europa lugar donde la nieve nunca llega, al escuchar las historias de su madre acerca del país nevado (Rusia) él se decidió porque algún día visitaría el lugar, los años pasaron y al lograr juntar el dinero suficiente para viajar, el no dudo ni un minuto y se marcho con la promesa de que volvería, pero por desgracia, el no sabía que eso no iba a suceder.

Cuando Jack aterrizo en el nuevo paisaje lo primero que hizo fue visitar lo altos castillos rusos con los que tanto había soñado, tan embelesado estaba viéndolos y observando cómo caía la nieve que no se dio cuenta que un ex militar millonario (Pitch Black) lo estaba observando desde lejos enamorándose de él al instante.

Con el tiempo el militar comenzó a perseguir a Jack, se hizo su amigo y con el tiempo su amante, desde el principio se acerco a él y le ofreció casa y cobijo, Jack con el tiempo sin darse cuenta igual cayó ante el amor pero sabía que algún día tenía que regresar a su casa, por desgracia, en el momento que le dijo esto Pitch, él se enfado, le reclamo todo lo que había dado y le echo en cara que lo estaba traicionando, Jack se sintió angustiado pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a quedarse, así que esa misma noche decidió escapar.

Todo iba según el plan y Jack conocía la casa, pero por desgracia Pitch ya sabia acerca de todo así que agarro a Jack en el momento justo cuando iba se salida y lo encerró en una habitación privada de la casa. Desde entonces Jack a estado encerrado, aun se puede mover por la mansión y salir a los alrededores de esta todavía no ha escapado, con el tiempo descubrió que existe dos cosas que lo retienen; una es la inmensa seguridad que hay en la casa, con sus múltiples cámara situadas hasta en el jardín y la otra, el gran amor que le tiene a Pitch.

El nunca imagino que aquel deseo se convertiría en su condena, pero ahora, tan solo podía esperar, perdido en la retorcida realidad del sueño que había anhelado, observando el paisaje y la nieve que lo había condenado.


End file.
